The King of Fighters Sky Stage
|Anterior = Neo Geo Heroes Battle Shooting |Sucesor = The King Of Fighters: La Pelicula|image = Archivo:180px-C_l1252601745_0.jpg|200px |descripcion = Logotipo del juego }} Welcome To The King Of Fighters Sky Stage (also called KOF Sky Stage) is a minigame of action similar to Metal Slug and games 1942 and 43 that appears available in XBOX 360 Live. The game has spawned a spiritual sequel titled Neo Geo Heroes Ultimate Shooting. Metodo de Juego Este juego tiene la habilidad de disparar a los enemigos por el aire (a la mayoria e los personajes la habilidad de vuelo les es otorgada por Chizuru, excepto Athena, quien ya tiene esa capacidad gracias a sus poderes psíquicos, (y su manera de avanzar se asemeja mas al juego 1943) con el fin de matar espíritus y espectros. Hay tres botones de cada uno asignado a una habilidad por separado: la fotografía (A), la técnica final (B) y la bomba ©. Los disparos permite al jugador disparar con rapidez en una línea vertical continua en frente de ellos, con cada pulsación de botón. La última técnica es un poderoso ataque que requiere al menos una barra llena de energía en el medidor de última técnica para usarlo pues la barra está situada en la esquina inferior izquierda de la pantalla. El jugador se le permite un máximo de tres barras completas y puede cargar el medidor manteniendo pulsado el botón B. . El número de barras completas alterar los efectos y la propagación de la última técnica. La bomba puede ser utilizado para limpiar un amplio arco a través de la pantalla. Su uso es limitado debido a la cantidad que el jugador ha adquirido durante la etapa. Cada vez que un enemigo se destruye, se libera una medalla (múltiples medallas en grandes demonios son destruidos) que pueden ser recogidos por los puntos de bonificación. Hay tres tipos de medallas: cobre (en realidad, cardenillo), plata y oro, en orden creciente de valor. Las Medallas de oro requiere el carácter de estar prácticamente al lado del enemigo. Todas las etapas se entremezclan con la historia del diálogo en el principio, antes de encontrarse con un jefe y al final. El segundo bucle del juego (es decir, las etapas 2-1 a 2-6) sólo se puede acceder si el jugador acumula una tathumb|Jugabilidad del KOF Sky Stagerjeta de invitación de cada etapa de la primera vuelta y, además, se borra el juego usando sólo un crédito. Las tarjetas de invitación son generados por disparar a un personaje de cada etapa en varias ocasiones ( Ryo Sakazaki , Gesse Howard , Ralf Jones, Clark Still , Koehan Chang , Richard Meyer) hasta que desaparecen, la tarjeta de invitación bajará lentamente desde la parte superior de la la pantalla unos segundos más tarde. Personajes *Kyo Kusanagi *Iori Yagami *Terry Bogard *Athena Asamiya *Mai Shiranui *Kula Diamond Jefes *Face 1: Athena *Face 2: Kusanagi e Orochi Iori *Face 3: Orochi Shermie o Rugal *INT: Kula Diamond *Face 4: Orochi Yashiro o Goenitz *Face 5: Orochi Chris y después Orochi *Face 6: Omega Rugal (Segundo en Bucle) Categoría:Videojuegos